The Zorak
by Erika Jaguire
Summary: Thrown out of her world, a girl named Erika winds up with amnesia. Lost and alone in NewPork city, what will happen to her?
1. Amnesia

**Here's the first chapter. I hope you like it! :D**

"Ugh... my head hurts. It feels as though I just fell off of a twelve-story building! Where am I?"

I opened my eyes to find that I was laying on a strange platform in the center of a gloomy looking city. A thick mist lingered over every building and street in sight, and the whole place looked deserted.

"W-what the...?"

I blinked in confusion as I sat up.

"This doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before... does it? I can't seem to remember."

I rubbed the bump on the back of my head trying to think of home.

"Why can't I remember where I live? Wait... what's my name?"

I began to panic, taking deep breaths as I tried to calm down.

"Okay... okay... My name is... Erika."

My eyes flickered a light blue in relief. I still knew my name. But that bump on the back of my head must have given me amnesia. I hope it's only temporary. I looked down at my hand and frowned slightly, my black hair falling in my face.

"I may not remember where I came from, or how I came to be here, but I know my name and I know my purpose."

My hand began to glow a light blue color and a black sword appeared in my grasp.

"I am the Zorak wielder, and my duty is to protect it. That I will never forget."

I nodded to myself as I quickly stood up.

"What happened to this city anyway? I wonder if it has a name? Let me see... "

I squinted to read a few of the signs.

"Porky Amusement Park? NewPork City? Who's Porky?"

Just then the skin on the back of my neck began to prickle and my entire body shivered. Something wasn't right. There was a dark presence here...

"This isn't good. I'd better go into disguise."

I quickly held up my sword as the tip glinted, and I became cloaked in swirling black magic. Once it cleared away, my disguise was complete. I now looked like a young boy with black angel wings, and my sword looked like an ordinary weapon for his kind. My name was now Aro.

"Okay. I should be safe like this. No one will recognize me as the wielder, and no one will recognize the sword. Now what was that sinister presence I felt?"

The air suddenly got colder as a deep voice rang out behind me.

"Who are you?"

I felt frozen to the spot as I slowly turned around. There, standing no more than a yard away from me was a strange masked creature with blood red eyes and a black torn cape. I think I found my answer...

****(and that's why it's called cliff hangerrrrrr! x3)****

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**:) Stay tuned! :)**


	2. The Encounter

He moved closer to me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I said. Who. Are. You!"

I stepped back a bit and frowned. Now was not the time to clam up.

"M-my na-"

I cleared my throat to take on a more masculine voice.

"Ahem! My name's Aro."

He stared at me for a moment before letting out an amused snort.

"I thought everyone in this city, but it appears I was mistaken. How did you get here boy?"

I opened up my wings a little.

"Well you see I got lost while I was flying, so I landed here to take a break. But uh... I guess my break's over so... I'll be going now."

I turned to leave but he stopped me by pushing me to the ground, and I looked up at him with worry in my eyes that I desperately tried to hide.

"It's a bit rude to leave while I'm still talking, don't you agree?"

I shivered and nodded.

"I suppose so. Sorry about that."

His eyes wandered around me, almost like he was looking for something.

"Tell me... Aro. What do you know of the Zorak?"

I suddenly went pale. As if all the blood had completely drained from my body. This was bad...

"Uh... the what now? Zorak? What's that?"

I asked as curiously as I could.

"Hm. That's none of your business."

He turned away from me and I saw that as my chance.

"Well sorry I couldn't help you in your search for the Zorak, but I really must be going now mister... uh..."

He chuckled in a dark manor before he turned around.

"The name is Dark Meta Knight. Remember it."

The name gave it all away if the red eyes and sinister presence wasn't enough. This guy was not a friend to me.

"Okay. I'll try to but I'm not that good with names."

I started to move away.

"Hmhmhm... oh I'm sure you will remember it. After this!"

He suddenly lunged at me, jabbing something sharp into my arm. I let out a cry and ran, opening my wings and taking off into flight. I could still hear him from the air... his laughter ringing though my ears.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn! :D Hope you liked it! Review please! **


End file.
